Venom
by Nina
Summary: Sequel to my not-quite finished fic, IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT. Draco's kids. Applause to anyone who can guess at the last sentence. ~A Juicy bit of gossip~ Lucious cheats on Narcissa!
1. Default Chapter Title

Venom~Prologue~Nagini

"Nagini!" Lucious Malfoy hissed. After the fire (see In the Dark of the Night) many Death Eaters had been lost, but the Dark Arts had not been abandoned. In his foul brain, Lucious was already concocting a plan for his grandchildren. The grandchildren who he had never seen face-to-face. When he had heard the news, he had been mortified that their mother was a mudblood. Draco had been unsatisfactory, (a _huge _understatement to Lucious) but STILL! Oh well. Everything would work out. He turned to Nagini, who had silently entered the room. "Nagini my sweet, transform." The horribly long snake glittered, shimmered and let out a blinding flash. In its place, stood a tall, slender woman wearing snake skin pants and cropped shirt. Night black hair spilled over her shoulders unevenly, but the most remarkable thing about the woman was her eyes. Glowing green, supernatural green, like glowing emerald coals. The light glanced off them, making them chartreuse in some places, forest green in others.   
"Yessssssssss, Looooooooooshhhhhhhusssssssssss?" She hissed. Her slurred speech revealed long fangs in the place of canine teeth, making her s's drawn out.   
"I have a plan, Nagini dearest, to capture my grandchildren. It may not be too late to train them in the dark arts, and make them my heirs."   
"And how, massssssssssster, will you do thisss? Whenn whhhill I come inn?"   
"Come here Nagini and I will tell you."   
"Whhhhhhy Whhhhhhhisssssssssssper my lord, wallssssssss do not hhhhhhhhhave earsssssss."   
"Yes, but rats do. And I think we both know a two-tailed rat. Among others who could be spying."   
Nagini stepped closer, and Lucious bent over and whispered into her ear. Her ice cold smile grew as he continued. He finished his long monolouge with a kiss. Nagini whipped her head back in suprise. "Narrrrrrrrcccccccccccisssssssssssssssisssssssssssssaaaaaaa whhhhhilllll nnnot beeeeee hhhhhhhappy about thhhhhhhhissssssssss masssssssssssssssssssssssssster."   
"Who cares about Narcissa, sweet? Carry out the plan!"   
"Assssssssssss you wissssssssssssssssssssssssssh."

~~~   
Some hundred miles away a tall, thin, silver haired figure plummeted off a cliff, down toward the rocks below.


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Nagini is not an anamagi. She is a special race, that can turn from snake to human and back again. Lucious does not need to speak Parceltounge 'cause she understands human languages. And just for all those who didn't get the answer to what the silver haired figure was doing jumping off the cliff: (PS. Karn is a boy, Nina's a girl. DUH!) 

Venom ~1~Drakey-Wakey the Bouncing Ferret

Karn Malfoy, James Black, and Shiara Potter watched a certain someone bungee jump. "Why does she do that anyway? It's so risky!" Shiara commented, after Nina Malfoy (twin to Karn) whizzed by them again.   
" 'Cause she can't have a broom."   
"Why? Her dad plays quidditch very well, and Merlin knows you guys have got enough money."   
"Oh, Dad's fine with it. But you know how Mum is about brooms." Karn put on a high pitched voice, that in reality sounded nothing like the broom-aphobic Hermione Malfoy. "I've watched your father brake various parts of his skeletal frame enough times-I hate when she does that!- and watched Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly do the same. But I will not let either of you on a broom without full supervision until -if and when- you're on the quidditch team!" He sighed. "As if Bungee jumping were any safer."   
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! It's the cloooooooooooooosest I'll geeeeeeeeeeet." Nina shouted as she bounced up and down the cliff. James rolled his eyes and turned to face yet another silver haired figure that had snuck up on him silently.   
"Geez Mr. Malfoy! You scared the heck out of me."   
"Oh. Nina! Get your bungee jumping but over here!"   
Nina suddenly vanished out of the bungee cord and reappeared in front of him. "Oh no. You've got that 'The world is going to end' look on your face. Is Shiara's dad coming? Or is Mr. Weasly visiting?"   
"Mr. Weaslys Mr. Fred and George Weasly. Nina, Karn prepare for torture."   
"Uncle Fred and George are coming!?" Shiara sounded shocked. "But they never leave that joke shop!"   
"Yes, they're coming, and if you will risk having a four foot long canary tongue, you're invited." 

~Later, at the Malfoy Mansion~ 

"Draco, they're here!" Hermione called to her husband. Her most unexpected husband. "Draco? What in the bloody world are you doing with a gag over you mouth?"   
"Mmmmnnnnnnnnmmmmmmth!"   
"Take it off and explain."   
"To remind me not to eat anything that doesn't come directly from the store. I don't want to be a canary." Fred grinned.   
"I promise this doesn't turn you into a canary, or give you a four foot long tongue. Please try it, it's a brand new recipe, and I want to see how it works!" Draco sighed.   
"Hermione-"   
"Have a bite. Or you're getting long-lasting canary creams in your food for a month." he groaned and popped one in his mouth. There was an explosion of light and a snow white ferret stood glaring at the weasly twins.   
"George! Fred! FINITE INCANTETEM!" Hermione screamed, turning Draco back into his silver haired, pale skinned, glaring gray eyed self.   
"You...... You! I'll, I'll-"   
"Drakey Wakey the Bouncing Ferret! Bouncy, bouncy bouncy!"   
"Shut up and explain why you're here." Hermione growled.   
"Well, since the young 'uns are starting school tomorrow-"   
"And since we've got to go to Hogsmede station-"   
"We thought we'd take 'em to Hogwarts by floo powder. We got permission from the headmistress already."   
"I'm not letting my children going with... with... THEM!"   
Hermione sighed and turned to the (giggling) Nina and (choking with laughter) Karn. "What do you think?"   
"As long as they don't feed us anything..."   
"We'd be glad to."   
"Very well, we'll pick you up at 9:00 pm tomorrow. See ya later!" 

~~~   
In an old house on a cliff, on the top floor...   
~   
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Lushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoussssssssss Loooooooooooooshouuuuuuuusssssssssss~"   
"Nagini, darling..."   
"Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooshousssssssssss!"   
~ 

A/N II Very bad for starters. Nagini! I love saying that name.   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N Sorry I've been gone so long... This part starts on the Hogwarts Express...   
  
  
  


_Venom~2~Blue-eyed Bandits_   
_(Sorry, no snake this time)_

  
  
  
  
  
  


__Nina, James, Karn, and Shiara (Potter! Not the author.) were basically board to tears on the first ride on the Hogwarts express. In fact, so board that Shiara was singing... "Yes, our teeth and ambitions are barred, be prepaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaared! (Lion King. I'm obsessed with the songs)"   
"Really Shy, (Shiara's nick name) we _know _You're anxious to start school, but the teachers don't need a warning on your ambitions." Nina drawled.   
"Humph! Just shows what YOU know." At that moment, the compartment door slid open, and a red-haired, green-eyed girl wearing a white robe stepped through the door.   
"White??? I thought you had to wear black!" Karn was confused.   
"Aerial! I haven't seen you since the last family reunion when Uncle Fred turned me into a crow. -This is my cousin, Aerial, you guys. Aerial, meet Nina and Karn Malfoy, the infamous silver haired twins-"   
"It's platinum blond."   
"Shut UP, Karn."   
"Thank you, Nina. Karn, I stand corrected. -_platinum blond haired _twins, and this is James Black."   
"A pleasure to meet you." Nina cocked an eyebrow. "And the white is only for this train journey, I will change into my black robes before the train arrives at the school." Aerial talked much more like she had been brought up in a mansion then Nina and Karn. Shiara thought this very funny, as Aerial lived in the old Weasly burrow. "My former company was starting to get boring, so I thought I could sit with someone else. You have the biggest compartment, and it is hardly full."   
"This is hardly more exiting, unless you like a slightly off key version of the soundtrack on the muggle video, Lion King."   
"It sounds more amusing than what I left."   
Nina turned to Shiara "Does she _always _talk like that?"   
"No. It's a new speech pattern. Very annoying to. Hey, Aerial, cut the formalities. You sound like a robot."   
"I only want to sound sophisticated! Jeez!" Her voice lost the stiffness it had been so prominent in before.   
"Hum deedly dum da dum dum a dom" James had crossed the line from Very Bored to Insane. Nina rolled her eyes.   
"I swear, Black, on the crazy meter from 1 to 10 you're a 9.5   
"What's that, Malfoy?"   
"B.O.R.E.D. Bordering On Retardation, Eternally Deranged." James struggled to keep a straight face, lost the battle and grinned. Everyone else completely cracked up.   
"I really shouldn't have laughed-I mean asked." 

~2 hours later...~ 

And the compartment door slid open once again. Framed against the door way was the most beautiful girl Karn had ever seen. Rich dark brown curls spilled over her shoulders around a lightly tanned face. Full red lips, thick eyelashes, and sky blue eyes sparkled on her face. A pretty red dress cut perfectly for her perfect figure spilled over her legs onto the floor. Karn couldn't do anything but stare.   
"Hello. My name is Stella Macnair, I've come to talk to Nina Malfoy, and if he isn't a complete idiot, her brother as well." Stella looked down her pretty nose at Karn.   
"You got the idiot part right. I'm Nina, by the way." Nina was on her toes about this girl, the name Macnair wrung in her head, along with the pretty young lady's snooty look. But you couldn't judge people by their names. She of all people should know that.   
"I really couldn't tell. You don't look like your father at all. Will you accompany me to my private compartment?" It was more of an order than a question. Nina didn't like orders at all, just as she didn't like Stella.   
"No thank you. I'd like to be with my friends, thank you."   
Everyone besides Stella knew Nina was ready for the chance to throw an insult, and it came.   
"You'd like me as a friend much more than these shallow gits!" Stella spat   
"Shallow? My dear girl I'm afraid to say, compared to them, you're playing on the steps in the kiddie pool."   
Stella's face contorted with rage. She looked more like an angry veela now, than perfection. "You'll pay for that Malfoy, and make the same mistake your father did!"   
"Mistake? I think he fared rather well, myself. What with getting rid of five death eaters in one blow and serving as an auror. Much better than some I could name."   
_Slap! _Stella's hand connected with Nina's high boned, pale cheek. A low snarling filled the room. Stella's eyes roamed the room. The growl grew louder and louder, then under Nina's chair a dark canine form was visible. No one else but Stella seemed to know it was there. She ran out of the room, scared to death of what appeared to be the grim. As soon as Aerial slammed the door after the departed rat, the shape emerged in the middle of the room. Nina laughed.   
"She sure fell for the old EVIL GRIM trick, didn't she. Good GIRL, Icicle." The large white wolf thumped her tail as Nina petted her. _Thanks! I liked it myself. Wasn't the growing volume on the growl a nice touch? _Being a magic wolf, it was only practical for Icicle to talk. "Yep. She was scared out of her wits!"   
"So tell me again how you got Dumbledore to allow you to bring a wolf to school."   
"He agreed when he found out she was highly intelligent, and of course, house trained."   
"Ah... By the way, you know how that Stella character said 'You'll pay, Malfoy!'?" Karn asked   
"Yeah..."   
"Well she paid. Look!" He brought a sack full of pranks, labeled on the front in loopy script 

Stella Marie Macnair

Nina sighed. "Looks like we got a blue-eyed bandit 'ere, fellas... Let's tak' him ta the jail w'ere a scurvy vill'n like him b'longs." She said in a cowboy accent. She normally didn't approve of Karn's stealing, but as it was from Macnair... 

~(sorry for skipping so much) 3 hours later, in the great hall, waiting to be sorted.~ 

The rest of the trip had gone pretty much uneventful, unless you count James' cat 'accidentally' shredding Stella's wardrobe. (she never found out who did it, thankfully) And they were waiting to have the (in)famous hat of sorting dropped upon their heads. Nina, usually expressionless (unless you counted smirks) was positively quaking with fear. The brim opened wide on the hat and launched into song. 

_To enter a Hogwarts house you must_   
_ Try me on for size_   
_ So whether it's Slytherin for you lust-_   
_ Or perhaps Ravenclaw is your prize,_   
_ I'll tell you where you'll belong,_   
_ So you don't' need to fear_   
_ Just listen to the Sorting Hat_   
_ And then you will hear_   
_ Whether you belong in the Lions den_   
_ Or in the badgers hole._   
_ I'll know 'cause I've sorted plenty of men_   
_ So don't hide like a mole!_   
_ Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff? I'll chose where you'll be._   
_ Put me on quickly now,_   
_ No need to pay a fee!_

The hall erupted into cheering. Before the first name was called 

"Aranya, Tabitha." 

HUFFLEPUFF! 

"Bant, Kandice." 

RAVENCLAW! 

"Black, James." Karn sucked in his breath as his best friend climbed up to the legendary head gear. 

~Up on the stool~ 

James shakily sat on the stool as the hat dropped to his hair length- his jaw. He clenched his fists, waiting for the decision to fall. _Hmmmmm... Not much decision her, besides a little sarcasm... Easy to tell you should go in _GRYFFINDOR!!! 

Karn practically burst clapping. Only one thing- What if he wasn't in Gryffindor??? Trying not to hold his breath, Karn waited through 12 more letters till "Malfoy, Karn." was called. Eagerly he ran up and jammed the hat onto his head. _Mmmmmmm mmmhmm... Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor??? _Gryffindor, pleaaaaaaase... Gryffindor! _Ha ha! Very well then... _GRYFFINDOR! Karn collapsed in a dead faint of relief, and had to be carried to Madam Pomfery's (she was still there) the confused teachers conversed on the way there.   
"Really, He fainted from relief. Look, he's still smiling."   
"This much tension really isn't good for a child..." 

~Back in the Hall~ 

Nervous for her brother, but far more so about which house she'd get into, Nina was at wits end. Till an old man took the scroll of names in his hand an substituted for Headmistress McGonnagle. "Malfoy, Nina." Nina's long legs carried her to the hat in what was probably record time. She yanked it on so hard, her braid bounced. _Difficult, difficult... Mmmmmmm perhaps Ravenclaw... Hufflepuff? Hah! A joke! Definitely not... Let's see... You've got a sense of humor, good... Lot's of sarcasm. You're favorite expression is a smirk... But your also very brave, and you hardly EVER lie... Slytherin, maybe? _NO! _No need to shout, girl... But there's to many attributes about you that I can't let you decide. I'm sorry. But you'll do best in..._

A/N Aha! Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I'll be writing more of A Heart's Desire soon... Venom too.... Adios! Seyenora! Hasta la Vista,Bay-beeeeeeeeee!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Venom~3~Curtesy & Insults   
(WHERE'S MY SNAKE???)   
  
  


~~~ 

GRYFFINDOR! Echoed the hat, deafening the halls. Nina weakly removed the hat and handed it to Norman, Paul, who became a Hufflepuff. Eyes spinning in circles, she stumbled to the Gryffindor tables among silent applause (unless you count her brother, James, and Shiara) and flopped down in her seat. She dropped her head into her hands and sat there for a few seconds, till a red-haired boy sneered "Bet you're crying 'cause ya didn't get into Slytherin, huh, Ninny? Bet you're gonna go crying to the dark lord, Ninny." He stressed her name into an insult as he said it, crossing his arms and giving her an ugly look. She glanced up.   
"Ninny, eh? Dark lord huh? Well! I suppose you must be the new Divination teacher, as you're so good. Why! I've been practicing the Dark Arts all this summer, I've almost perfected Avada Kedevra, but I'm still having troubles with the Crutacious curse. Even though I was kind of old when I got my dark mark, at three." she remarked calmly, streaching like a cat, and giving an aura, a bit like a large predetor's, off that suggested she wasn't afraid of anything because everything was afraid of her. The boy gave a squeak as his eyes flicked to her forarm, which she was examining with a look of pride on her face, and ran off. Nina smirked as Shiara joined the table. Shy took one look at the boys retreading back and made a face.   
"That, if I guess corectly, was Wayne. He's unfortunatly my cousin. If you think Karn's a pain in the neck, Wayne'll break yours for you."   
Nina gave her a dry smile. "I'm afraid I frightened you cousin off, Shy. The poor boy. He simply asked about my family and the dark lord. I wonder is he jealous?" Shy took one look at the smirk on her face and instantly had a very good idea about what happened.   
"Look!" Shiara suddenly shouted, as mounds of food miraculously appeared on her plate.   
Nina eyed the plate of cheese sandwiches and tomato soup hungrily. Whatever comments she might have had were lost in the soup. Food, Glorious Food! 

~NEXT MORNING~ 

Nina tripped down stairs, sat on the bench and let her head fall on to the table. (THUNK!) And made a noise that sounded a bit like "Uurrgggg Iii don' wanna wake uuuuup. Wanna go back ta sleeeeeeeeeeeep." Her 'sleep' was interupted by a yawn as she shook her head back and forth.   
James looked at her dubiously. "Hi?"   
"Shuddup."   
He looked mildly offended. "You know, my dad's always saying how 'curtesy demends curtesy, insults demend insults.' Follow the advice, why don't you."   
She raised one hand in an 'idea' gesture. "There are two exeptions to the rule. The first is gentle people. They beleive insults demand curtesy."   
"So what's the second exeption?"   
"Malfoys. For us, curtesy demands insults." She let her hand his the table again with a CLUNK. And that's when the pets entered. Owls flooded through the windows. Cats of all shapes and sizes oozed onto their owners laps. (including Obsidien, James' cat) Toads plopped into milk and pumpkin juice. After the mengerie had subsided slightly, Icicle made her entrance. Last step of the stairs, to the center of the great hall, her leap made the impersion of an enourmous white owl. She circled around, and trotted to the Gryffidor table, where she contented herself with placing her head on Nina's feet. Give me the extras today. I'm hungry. She remarked and swished her tail for emphisis. Nina rolled her eyes.   
And that's when Nina put the James' rule into action. Stella Macnair walked over, swishing her skirt when she stopped to clear off the dust, as if the Gryffidor table was littered with dirt and she could become filthy by coming too near. She glared daggers at Nina, treated her to a sneer, and gave a pretty smile to Karn. She tilted her head. "No good comes of insulting a Macnair. You always get bad luck. Such as getting sorted into Gryffidor. Uhhhhg! But, I will be nice. If you do my bidding for a week, I'll forgive you, and even see if I can get a kind word to the Headmistress, to change you into Slytherin."   
Nina stared at her in disbeleif. "Are all Slytherin girls quite as bad as you? Are they all ditzy and idiotic? Or are you unique? Because I don't think you understood me the first time. So read my lips. N-O. What is it you don't understand about NO? The N or the O, because I'd be happy to explain it to you."   
Stella stamped her pretty foot, and snorted out of her petite nose, and tossed her perfect cheasnut curls. "Ooooooooh! Nina Malfoy, you make me SO mad! You'll get what's coming to you one day! And then you'll come sobbing to me! I could just spit in your face, I'm so mad. But I won't because I'm a lady-unlike some I could mention." She spun on her heel, and head high, marched away. As she reached the Ravenclaw table, she grabbed an inkpot and hurled it back at Nina. It spun and ink splattered over the whole floor, as it zoomed closer and closer. 

Four reflecting charms hit it at the same time. "Bareflecteck"   
"Bareflecteck"   
"Bareflecteck"   
"Bareflecteck" 

It would take a lot of shower to get Stella's hair back to brown. 

~~~ 

"I can not BELEIVE that students of mine got into trouble the first day! Ms. Macnair! You earned yourself a weeks detention for throwing that ink pot. I hope your pleased with yourself. As for the rest of you, it's one days detention for hurling it back instead of stopping it. No don't give me the 'I didn't know the spell' excuse, I saw two of you using it on the train. Now get on out of here!" Headmistress McGonagle's nostrils were white at the end of her lecture, a sure sign of just how upset she was. Nina, already depressed, headed out of the office.   
That's when the cry sounded. It was the most sorowful sound she had ever heard. The pitch of that mornful bellow seemed to shatter her bones. Every animal within the castle joined in. The cry, so long so horribly beautifully sad echoed through her body. Tears hadn't even made it to her eyes yet when she collapsed, for the suffering of the creature was shared by one. 

Nina Malfoy...   


~~~ 

Nagini's head whipped up from the Gryffindor banner she was currently savaging with a knife. One of the AerScales had died. An AerScale was a type of dragon, also known as the Intellidragon, that was telepathic. Nagini, though distantly related to the dragons, was not upset. Intellidragons were 'good', or on the light side. She turned her head and ordered one of her pet snakes to bring the next Gryffindor tapestry for her to destroy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N Eeeeeeeeeeeee AUGHHHHHHHHH! I CAN NOT BELIVE how bad this was. Thump! Thump Thump! (sound of head banging on table.) Please be kind and flame me at least? I know this wasn't deserving of the 8-10 killabytes it takes up, but you can build a bonfire, as longs as it's a review.


End file.
